vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cetacean Hierarchy
Summary The Cetacean Hierarchy is a hierarchy of Leviathan's species. It is an infinite regression of "whales" where a whale contains the one before it, with the final whale being The Leviathan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 1-A, likely High 1-A Name: Varies, almost everyone is nameless Origin: The Unwritten (Published by DC Comics) Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Leviathan's species, story whales Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Transduality, Absorption (Can eat and absorb stories), Immortality (Types 1 and 10), Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1) Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2, likely type 1), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Outerverse level+ (The Leviathan contains an infinite hierarchy of his entire species within him, with each whale containing the previous whale inside them. Even the fry of Leviathan's species are capable of tearing apart the hierarchy of stories, existing completely outside it, and would be unaffected by the hierarchy's destruction. The hierarchy of worlds is an endless hierarchy of stories, with no top or bottom and where a world on a lower layer is fictional to the world above it), likely High Outerverse level (It has been shown that the difference between the stories in the hierarchy of worlds is more than dimensions and its even possible for a single story to contain its own hierarchy of stories. Even dimensions are completely irrelevant to the characters that reside in the upper world stories. An example of this is how Wilson Taylor wrote the Tommy Taylor series where there are mages who can "add entire dimensions to physical space" and resides in "hyperplanes". The world of Tommy Taylor exist but it exists in a lower story and is nothing but fiction to the higher world where Wilson Taylor resides. This shows that the difference between the lower story and higher story is more than dimensions. Even dimensions are nothing but fiction to the world/story that resides above it. Each story contains three different spaces, the first is the story space which contains the physical part of the story. The second space is the narrative channel, a domain of pure concept and is the source of the words/concepts that describes the world. Beyond these spaces exists the page, a vastness of non-being where time doesn't exist. It is the ultimate non-being, the anti-thesis of essence and existence) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Outerversal+, likely High Outerversal Durability: At least Outerverse level+, likely High Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Outerversal, High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Can only feed on words due to being made of neither matter or spirit Category:Tier 1 Category:The Unwritten Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Fate Users Category:Void Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Whales Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Species Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Matter Users